Misunderstandings Happen
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Tony wasn't sure how it happened. It wasn't even a real argument! Who breaks up over some bickering?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count** \- 2244

* * *

 _Written for Ace Panda, I hope you like it hun :)_

* * *

 **Misunderstandings**

* * *

Tony wasn't sure how it happened. It started as a minor argument. Maybe not even an argument. Bickering. Except that had been over a week ago, and things weren't being fixed. Bucky wasn't coming down to the lab anymore, or texting him sweet nothings, or cuddling him from behind like he usually did.

He wasn't dragging Tony up to movie nights, or team meals, or coaxing Tony to bed with soft kisses and teasing fingers.

Tony didn't even remember what they'd argued about. All he knew was that Bucky was avoiding him, and it _hurt._

This was why Tony didn't like emotions. Tossing down his screwdriver, he looked at Sam's wings in disgust. This job shouldn't be so hard, so why couldn't he figure it out?

"If I may, Sir, I believe you are suffering from a severe lack of sleep, which is what's making your job harder to complete."

Tony couldn't argue with JARVIS. It was true after all, he knew that. He just… didn't particularly want to go to bed. If he went to bed, it would be alone, and he'd gotten used to sleeping curled up in Bucky's warmth.

He huffed to himself. None of this was logical. Tony knew logical. He _was_ logical, and none of this was at all. If Bucky was upset at something he'd said or done, why hadn't he said anything?

And if he'd wanted to break up… well, surely he would've told Tony that. He wouldn't just… leave him hanging, would he?

Tony sighed to himself and got up, crossing his lab to the sofa he kept there; the one that Bucky sprawled all over when he came down to watch Tony work. Bucky's jumper was on there too, and Tony pulled it on, turning his head into the hood and inhaling Bucky's scent.

He lay down, grabbing the tan coloured blanket from the back of it and spreading it over him. If Bucky wanted to avoid Tony, then Tony would keep to himself. He didn't want to make the other man uncomfortable.

He drifted off into an uneasy sleep, wishing he had strong arms around him to keep him warm.

…

Another three days passed by and Tony didn't leave the lab. On the fourth day, he had no choice because he had to go to SI, but he had Jarvis find him a clear route, first to the penthouse so he could change into a suit, and then he went back down to the garage level, taking his own car instead of calling for Happy.

"You look like shit," Pepper said as a greeting, his brow furrowing with concern. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Tony replied absently, gesturing to the stack of papers she had waiting for him. "Is it just these, or do you need me for anything else while I'm here?"

"I need you to tell me what's going on with you," Pepper replied, rounding her desk to stand beside him, taking his hand in her own.

Tony sighed. "Bucky… I'm pretty sure he broke up with me."

"Oh Tony," she murmured, squeezing his hand. "Pretty sure? You mean there's a chance he hasn't? You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I… I don't know," Tony admitted, shifting his weight. "I just… we were bickering, it wasn't even a real argument I don't think. And then… he left the lab and I carried on working and he just… hasn't come back. Or texted me. Or… anything. So I don't know what to think."

"How long ago?"

"Almost two weeks."

Pepper shook her head. "Do you want me to speak with him?"

Tony shook his head rapidly. "No. No, no, no, don't do that. I'm an adult," he muttered, then paused. "I'm _sometimes_ an adult. And… well, if he doesn't want to be with me anymore, then it's his right. He has no obligation to me. It's not like I could blame him for being sick of my shit, right?"

Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony, holding him close. "You're an idiot," she murmured fondly. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

He shrugged, but returned her hug, squeezing her for a moment before he stepped back.

"Have you been hiding in your lab since he walked out on you?" Pepper asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Hiding is a _strong_ word, Pep. I've been busy, that's all."

"Maybe try and talk to him?"

Tony shrugged, picking up the stack of papers. "Yeah, maybe. I'll have these back to you soon, alright?"

She nodded. "I'll book us a lunch date next week," she told him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Talk to Bucky."

…

Tony stepped out of the elevator on the Avengers common floor. He'd barely paused at his lab to drop his papers off before he'd come up. He'd decided on his way back from SI that he needed to know one way or the other what was going on with Bucky.

He wasn't sure what he expected to find. Perhaps a sulking Bucky, grunting at Steve instead of talking, or maybe a moping, pining Bucky that didn't know how to deal with their… whatever this was.

What Tony didn't expect to find was the whole team spread across the sofas in the lounge area, laughing and joking with each other. He really didn't expect to see Bucky clutching his sides he was laughing so hard, his eyes alight and happy.

Tony froze at the scene in front of him, unable to deny the hurt clawing its way up his chest. He saw the moment Bucky noticed him, watched him sit up straighter in the chair, laughter forgotten for a moment.

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

Tony blinked. Seriously? No, seriously? The hurt gave way to anger as the others on the team all looked his way too.

"I think you'll find, Barnes, that since my name is on the owners papers, I'm entitled to be anywhere in this tower," he snapped, whirling around on his heel. "But since I'm clearly not welcome," he added, stalking back towards the elevator.

"Tony, wait!" Bucky called, but the doors were closing and Tony really didn't want to hear anything Bucky had to say right at that minute.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened, Tony moved back into his lab.

"Lockdown and blackout, J," he said, just as he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. He had no wish to talk to anyone right now.

…

Pepper stalked into the common lounge, her face like thunder. Steve glanced up, wincing when he saw the way she was glaring at the moping Bucky in the chair.

"I don't know why you thought that Tony didn't have a right to be in _his own home,_ but who the _hell_ do you think you are?" she demanded, clearly furious. "He's down in his lab, _again,_ because he thinks that none of you want him here! Would it really have killed one of you to invite him up to your team bonding session?"

Steve's eyes widened when she rounded on him, her hands on her hips.

"I… we thought he was away on business," Steve stuttered out. "Honestly, that's why… wait. Was he there the whole… Buck?"

Bucky looked horrified. "He was supposed to be in _Japan_."

Pepper looked between them, frowning. "That's not until next month. He'll be away for two weeks. How did you manage to confuse this so _badly_?"

"He… I… We were bickering like we always do, and then… I… he was busy, so I told him I'd see him when he got back and to phone me if he got any free time. He… said okay, and waved me out of the lab. I thought it was… well. I was a bit hurt that I didn't even get a cuddle before he jetted off without me but I just thought it was Tony being… Tony."

Pepper pinched the skin between her eyes. "So not a single one of you had any idea that Tony spent over a week in his lab, almost two weeks actually, thinking that you'd," she pointed at Bucky, "broken up with him?"

Bucky's eyes widened. "He thought _what?_ "

"And then," Pepper continued, as though Bucky hadn't said anything, "he came out to see me, and I convinced him to come speak to you, and he finds you lot having a ball without him, and asking him why he was even there. Have I got all of that about right?"

Bucky looked heartbroken, and Pepper softened. Steve swore quietly, wondering how on earth such a thing had even happened.

"JARVIS, does Tony still have the lab on lockdown?" Pepper asked then.

"He does, Miss Potts."

"Have you informed him I'm here?"

"I have not yet informed Mr Stark of your arrival."

Pepper smiled. "Good enough. Tell him I'm on my way down and to get rid of the blackout. And… maybe forget to mention that I'm bringing Bucky with me."

Bucky looked up to meet her eyes and she raised her eyebrow challengingly at him. He was on his feet before she had time to blink.

…

"Alright, let her in, J," Tony said, sitting up straight at his workstation. His back protested the movement, he'd spent far too long hunched over without moving, and he was paying for it now.

He groaned when the muscles stretched uncomfortably. The doors opened, and Tony twirled in his seat, eyes widening when he saw Bucky behind Pepper. He glowered at his ex-girlfriend for the betrayal and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you have paperwork for me?" she asked, her lips tilting up in a smile.

He pointed her at the completed stack, which she took with a grateful smile and kissed his cheek. "Listen to him," she murmured quietly, before she turned on her heel and walked out of the lab.

"I thought you were in Japan," Bucky blurted, before Tony could say anything. "I thought you weren't here, and then when you came into the lounge upstairs, I asked what you were doing back because I wasn't expecting you for three more days and I thought something had gone wrong and then when you stormed away, I didn't know what was happening but then Pepper said that you thought I'd broke up with you and you were hiding in the lab the entire time, and I _didn't know,_ Tony. I didn't know you were here."

Tony stared at him for a long moment, trying to process the mess of words that had just been vomited into the space between them.

"Japan is next month," he muttered, frowning.

"Pepper just informed me of that but… Tony, please," Bucky murmured, stepping closer. "I love you, and if I _did_ break up with you, which I have no intentions of ever doing by the way, I would at least _tell_ you."

"But… you didn't contact me," Tony said quietly. "I…"

"I told you, before I left the lab, to phone me whenever you had free time, and you said you would. I thought you were too busy to talk to me and I didn't want to distract you. I didn't want you to have to spend more time away."

Tony shook his head. "This is… this is a mess. I… I thought that…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought, and Bucky took another large step, wrapping his arms around Tony.

The genius stiffened for a brief moment before he let himself sink into Bucky's embrace. The metal hand stroked up and down his back comfortingly, and Tony clung to Bucky's jumper.

"I love you," Bucky murmured against his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I love you so much, Tony."

"I love you too," Tony whispered, pushing himself closer to Bucky.

The strain of the last few weeks was catching up with him, and finally being in Bucky's arms, where he _belonged,_ was a lot to process when he'd been trying to convince himself that he could manage without it.

Bucky pulled back just enough so that he could see Tony's face, and he cupped his cheek with his flesh hand.

"You haven't been sleeping or eating properly, have you baby?" he asked softly, his eyes pained.

Tony nuzzled into his hand, choosing not to incriminate himself with an answer. Bucky chuckled, before he let go of Tony long enough to change his position, sweeping Tony into his arms with ease.

Tony didn't even protest, he just held on and pressed his face against Bucky's shoulder.

"Time for a nap, I think," Bucky murmured. "And then we'll get some food and watch a movie, huh?"

"Hmm," Tony agreed tiredly. "Sounds perfect."

Within minutes, and with Jarvis' help maneuvering doors, Bucky was depositing Tony onto his plush bed, and climbing in beside him. He didn't bother getting them undressed, he simply pulled the blankets over them and pulled Tony against him, holding him tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Tony shook his head, burying it in the crook of Bucky's neck. "I love you."

…

 _When the time came for Tony to actually go to Japan, he made sure to get a proper send off from Bucky, so they both knew what was going on. Misunderstandings happened, but after spending so long without the warm arms he loved, Tony wasn't leaving anything to chance from now on._

* * *

 **Written for;**

Days of the year; 45. "You're an idiot."

Autumn; Jumper

Colour; Tan

Element; Wings

Ravenclaw; Logical


End file.
